Coffeehouses
Everyone knows that Seattle has long been a major coffeehouse city. Besides the big chains (Starbucks, Tully's, SBC) there are feisty, smaller (and better) local contenders like Vita, Vivace, and Lladro, not to mention notable one-offs like Capitol Hill's B&O, Bauhaus, and Victrola. This page is a place to put together some quick notes on notable Seattle coffeehouses past and present; try to keep it to no more than a paragraph on each, you can always link out to another page and write a whole article. Some people say that a "coffeehouse" and a less elaborate "espresso bar" are two different things. We say some people make too many distinctions for their own good. You may also want to see the coffee page for a description of the different types of coffee typically served at coffeehouses. On the list below, the † symbol indicates a now-defunct coffeehouse. Ancient history (founded before 1965) *† The Eigerwand (University District) [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 The early years (founded 1965-1979) *† The Last Exit on Brooklyn (U. District), founded 1967. Home to chess players, go players, guitar players, two-bit hustlers, and coffeehouse intellectuals. After the death of its founder Irv Cisky in the early 1990s it moved to the Upper Ave and died a slow death. Home of the world's sloppiest peanut butter and jelly sandwich *The B&O (Capitol Hill), still going strong, though these days it's more of a dessert place and sandwich shop. Seattle's first elegant coffeehouse: you could go here on a date and not be laughed at for it. *The Allegro (U. District), still going strong, on a north-south alley a half-block east of The Ave. Grad student central, especially for the perpetual grad student or damn-why-didn't-I work-out-how-to-be-a-perpetual-grad-student. *† The Cause Celebre (Cap. Hill) "Capitol Hill's living room" (1978-?) *† Grand Illusion (U. District) The "G.I." to its regulars, sharing a building with the movie theater of the same name, this half of the space is now "Star Life on the Oasis". (In between it was "Still Life on the Ave".) [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 The boom (founded 1980-1989) *'Vivace' (founded 1988). Two Capitol Hill locations. One includes their roasteria, but probably the more notable is a walk-up on Broadway with only sidewalk seating. On a summer day, the crotch-rocket motorcyclists and the Narcotics Anonymous crowd mix with actors, musicians, artists, ex-dot-commers, bartenders, GLBTs of all forms, a tree surgeon or two and the occasional street junkie who just bummed a very good cup of coffee. These groups are not mutually exclusive. *'Uptown Espresso' (Lower Queen Anne). Established in Lower Queen Anne in 1985. Since then, Uptown Espresso coffehouses have opened in West Seattle (1999) and Belltown (2001). The Belltown location -- located on the corner of 4th & Wall -- offers free wireless internet access. [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 And the beat goes on (founded 1990-present) *'All City Coffee' (Georgetown). Living-roomish space in an old building, in a part of town that definitely feels like a different, more industrial city. There's a guitar sitting in a corner, and people occasionally play it. There's wireless, but it doesn't feel at all like an office. There are flyers for just about every alt-art or left political event in town. Coffee from Café Vita. *'Coffee Messiah' (Capitol Hill), full of religious kitsch, displayed with irony; very vegan, but not exactly wholesome. *'Joe Bar' (Capitol Hill), across from The Harvard Exit on Roy *† The Speakeasy (Belltown). It started out in 1995 as a cybercafe with good art on the walls and venturesome entertainment in the evening. For several years, it was Belltown's living room. Meanwhile, the business evolved more and more into an Internet Service Provider. When the cafe burned down on May 18, 2001 (http://www.historylink.org/essays/output.cfm?file_id=3301, http://www.speakeasy.net/press/news/news052001.php), owners Gretchen and Mike Apgar decided it was time to get out of the cafe business; the ISP is still going strong. *'Victrola' (Capitol Hill). For years after the demise of the Cause Celebre, 15th Ave E. lacked a "living room". Now it has one. Coffee roaster and cafe - Victrola Coffee *'Q Cafe' (Interbay), non-profit/non-religious cafe started by a church www.seattlequest.org. Hosts open mic on tuesdays, live music shows on fridays, and several classes through the community center. Probably one of the biggest space cafes in seattle if not the largest. Does some work with the homeless community as well. Two desktop kiosks, free use with purchase and free WiFi as well. Q Cafe *'RedLine' (Capitol Hill). A friendly coffee house, which also serves beer, wine and gourmet sandwiches. *'Zoka' (Tangletown, between Wallingford and Green Lake). Roasts its own coffee. Much serious studying, many laptops. There's a recently added (2004) second location near University Village. Zoka Coffee [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 TO BE CLASSIFIED by founding date *'Zeitgeist' (Pioneer Square). Elegant as all get-out, the enormous menu over the serving bar looks like a remnant of an 19th century commodities exchange. *'Bauhaus' (Capitol Hill). *'Lladro' (7 locations) *'Dilettante' (Capitol Hill). Seriously self-indulgent desserts (and chocolates). Coffeehouse atmosphere, but they do have a beer and wine license (perfect for layer cake and a dessert wine). *'Café Roma' (University District and a former location on Capitol Hill) *'Espresso Express' (Roosevelt Dist.) In a former garage. *'Herkimer Coffee' (Phinney) Herkimer Coffee *'Diva Espresso' (several locations) *'El Diablo Coffee' (Queen Anne) Seattle's only Latin style coffee house. Category:Coffee